


Fight Like a Girl

by Useless_Pan_Vampire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Slayer Danny, Warlock LaFontaine, Watcher Perry, Werewolf Danny, tags will be updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Pan_Vampire/pseuds/Useless_Pan_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the minute a Slayer comes to Silas University things are going to get cray. Especially with a demon cult going to sacrifice some virgins, a new warlock in town and a suspiciously whipped vampire. </p><p>Or the Buffy AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Like a Girl

It was about five minutes until dawn when Danny Lawrence had become the slayer. Now, she had been a werewolf for a good decade or so before this had happened but this was entirely new territory for the ginger. A lit TA at Silas Uni, Danny honestly wishes that she was a bit surprised that her school was on top of the biggest Hellmouth in the country. How fun. Being the slayer could have been pleasant, considering the super strength, speed, and agility except very few outside of the vampire slaying sorority she belonged to believed she had any of it. Luckily for her, now was one of those times she could prove it.

“Come on Kirsch!” a voice she identified as Will, a second year student called to the man she was currently arm wrestling. Only two inches taller than her and a fair bit more bulky the slayer and the footballer were locked in a fierce competition, stares as fiery as her hair were locked onto each other, both straining against the strength of each other. With a final burst of power Danny slammed his arm into the table before jumping up with a smug grin on her face at the beaten frat boy in front of her. Kirsch was more than shocked and started to nurse his achy forearm.

“Wow, you’re pretty strong for a chick,” he said, standing up next to her  
.  
“Pretty strong in general” Danny fired back, practically the textbook example of a fiery redhead. Something deep and primal inside of her lusted for the hunt, to drive a stake into his heart and end his miserable existence. It was the exact same feeling she got when she was staking a vampire just as she became the slayer. Jumping back in her head she suddenly was worried that this guy was a vampire. However his quite large hand was in the morning sun filtering through the window, and she felt the urge to hunt practically burst as a small, dark haired woman brush against her body in order to leave the crowded common room of the doors. Eyes focusing on her, Danny Lawrence knew who this was. It was the queen of mean herself, Carmilla Karnstein.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Perry had had a few bad days in her time but now this one could actually cause an apocalypse. “Great,” she thought, scrambling through the magical wards in the small bookshelf that she kept full of the archaic arts. “Of all the books to be stolen it had to be the one that involves necromancy and possible world destroying powers! Oh what would Giles do in this situation..” Perry panicked trying to cast what basic charms were at her disposal. Grabbing some balm of Gilead and consuming a little she grabbed the bottle of finding potion on the windowsill and mumbling the spell and found that the orb of light wasn’t moving as nearly as fast as she thought it would. She shrugged on a coat and started following the glowing ball, barely larger than a dust bunny, which was bouncing around to the biology labs. Racing up the stairs, she could only imagine what the person was doing. Raising dinosaurs? Setting off natural disasters? Opening the Hellmouth!?!? What was this fiend going to do? Perry slammed open the door to find a person around her height fiddling around with slides.

“Um, hi?” they said, putting down the slides of an unknown substance. “Oh is this about the book? Cause I just need it for a few more minu-”

“Do you even know what that book can do!” Perry yelled at the person, ginger curls bouncing on her back. “That book has the power to bring down civilisations! Destroy entire planets! And you think it’s okay to take that out of a secure location where just anyone can get their hands on it!” The person looked sheepish and shrugged at Perry.

“I was just using it for a biology experiment. I kind of procrastinated on it and now I need to register the adaptations and changes of strains of bacteria over four weeks in a few days,” they laughed, and put out their hand to Perry. “LaFontaine. They/them. A pleasure to meet you,”

“Perry,” the woman finished, looking LaFontaine up and down. Of average height and build, their bright ginger hair, much akin to her slayer’s, was short and their clothing was loose and casual under their once white, now singed, labcoat. “Nice to meet you. Now may I have my book back?” Perry insisted again, walking closer to LaFontaine.

“Sure, I’ve already done all the incantations I need, now I just need to document these results,” they said, passing off the book without even looking at Perry, eyes focused on taking a bacteria sample for all five of the slides.

“You didn’t use any herbs?” Perry asked apprehensively, knowing she was going to be missing a fair bit of her potion store because of the complexity of speeding up time in only certain areas. 

“Nope,” LaF chirped back, writing down some notes. “Why, were there some missing?”

“Time spells are notably hard. Probably the only harder ones are soul spells! Or evil death destruction spells! How did you even do it?” Perry asked, voice slightly going shrill.

“I don’t know, luck maybe?” LaF shot her a sheepish smile, shrugging their shoulders before getting right back to work. Perry’s eyes widened before walking back to her dorm room; she had some work to do on this bio student. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the many, many, many cemeteries around Silas University normally had enough for Carmilla to get a quick bite to eat and then to quickly blame it on the much younger vampires in the area. Unfortunately tonight, the only one out was a tiny tiny girl that Carmilla knew from her theology lessons. “I danced with all those men and they did not think like that,” Carmilla thought, rolling her eyes at the small brunette in the other end of the cemetery. Calling off the other ghouls she prowled slowly towards Laura, clinging to the shadows like the leather pants clung to her legs. Gaining distance she made a low growl of appreciation.

“Don’t you know it’s not safe to wander alone in a cemetery at night?” Carmilla approached the tiny girl, wearing a soft white blouse and a yellow plaid skirt. She stood up taller, barely reaching Carmilla’s nose. 

“I’ll be just fine on my own, thank you,” Laura said distractedly, walking away with fingers clenched tightly around a piece of paper. Carmilla walked almost impossibly quickly to Laura, lightly placing her hands around Laura’s waist and lowering her head into the crook of Laura’s neck. 

“Come on cupcake, let’s go back to my nice, warm dorm room for some,” she thought of the word for a moment then breathed the word into Laura’s ear. “non-PG 13 fun.” Carmila played with Laura’s earlobe with her tongue, feeling her heart racing in the major vein in her neck. Laura jumped off, breathing heavy and a lot more flushed than she’d like to be.

 

“No, just no! I’m sorry, but I have more pressing matters to attend to than being together with you!” the tiny lady shouted before storming off and muttering something about how people had no manners. Carmilla looked on with a smirk on her face. Very rarely did the targets ever fight back, and never with this much severity. “Maybe she will be the one to disrupt the plans,” Carmilla entertained the thought for a few moments, her tongue tasting the cinnamon and fire taste of Laura, before dismissing it entirely. People had been trying to stop the plans for years; who was a tiny gay cupcake like Laura to stand in the way of a primordial evil? Carmilla smirked and morphed back into the shadows from whence she came; this was going to be a fun year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there are some changes in the timeline, like a new slayer line which eventually led to Danny Lawrence (both Faith and Buffy are alive and kicking) and Buffy founded the Summer Society around 2005-ish and the events of Season 7 never occured.  
> For updates, look at hanjithetitanhugger.tumblr.com


End file.
